RPs meltdown!
by captainmeowmix
Summary: These are just a ton of rps I have and want to share with you... most are going to be davekat but if you want other pairing dont be shy to ask for them I might even write a spinoff oneshot for you because I have no life and well I aim to please. p.s there will be some NSFW in here so beware.
1. Summary

Hey lovely readers! I am captainmeowmix some of you might already know me from my old account which is hidden somewhere on this site. Well that is the old me, and my old shitty writing. I decided to start anew im going to just post simple RPs I have on here. About 95% of these RPs will be mostly davekat, but there will be just some randomness at some point in time maybe other ships as well. Not all of these are finished I will try to finish them myself but if I don't then im sorry for leaving in suspense. Just so you know I am going to improve all spelling errors and try fixing the punctuation ((maybe sometimes i get lazy)); also I will be getting rid of the little notes me and the other rp have in the middle so I don't accidentally go off reviling their tumblr or something. If you would like to request for a certain pairing then go right ahead and do it. You can even private message me and ask me to rp wth you; I am accepting of all ships and kinks! well that's all i got to say for know my future self-will see you all soon, bye my lovelies! don't forget to read, review, follow, and fav!~


	2. the missing pants

Human!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

Pantsless!tunrtechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

GC: Uhhh... STRIDER!?

TG: dude, did you take my pants?

TG: I cant find them anywhere

TG: And i've looked everywhere

GC: NO WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TAKE YOUR PANTS. HAH! ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID ENOUGH AS TO LOSE PANTS?

TG: Hey! i didnt lose them

TG: someone _took_ them

GC: ANYWAY DONT YOU HAVE MORE THAN JUST ONE FUCKING DAMN PAIR OF PANTS

TG: you know what i bet it was kanaya; she is always going on about how 'unfashionable' they are, and no i dont have another pair ever singal one was stolen.

GC: I THINK IT WAS THAT CUNT SUCKING PRICK JOHN IF YOU ASK ME; HE IS PROBABLY TRYING TO PULL ANOTER LAME ASS PRANK

TG: yeah maybe.. who the fuck does this kinda of thing?

CG: i HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE... GOG DAMMIT STRIDER YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IM TRYING NOT TO LAUGH RIGHT NOW

TG: gee thanks karkat, at least i know i have your support when my shit goes missing

CG: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO FUCKING LIGHTEN THE MOOD FUCKASS. LOOK YOU CAN BORROW A PAIR OF MINE IF YOU WANT, NO FUCKING GARENTY THEY WILL FIT THOUGH

TG: yeah yeah thanks bro that will work

CG: *COMES IN WITH A PAIR OF GREY SWEATPANTS*

TG: Its fucking freezing without pants goddamn

CG: WHOS FAULT IS THAT? *HE THROWS DAVE THE PANTS*

TG: *GRABS THEM AND SLIPS THEM ON, THEY'RE TOO SHORT BUT HE DOESNT NOICE* not mine... I dont control the air

TG: I bet its john

CG: *another eye roll* NICE ANKLES STRIDER, AND YEAH IM SURE IT IS.

TG: this is all apart of his plans to get in my pants i bet you... what? ankles?

CG: *SNORT* YOU KNOW I ALREADY TRIED THAT WITH HIM DONT YOU REMEMBER HISWHOLE 'IM NOT A HOMO' THING

TG: *looks down* hahahah vantas youre so short! your pants dont even fit me

CG: *SMACK THE BACK OF DAVE'S HEAD* SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKASS OR I TAKE THE DAMN PANTS BACK

TG: okay okay i guess theyre better than nothing

CG: *SCOWLS* THEY BETTER BE YOU SMARTASS CUNT SUCKING ASSFUCKER *THIS CONTINUES FOR A WHILE*

TG: so karcutie

TG: What'll we do while we wait for egbert to show up?

TG: We could... maybe have a little fun *raises eyebrows seductively*

CG: *GROWL* DONT CALL ME THAT, SHITHEAD... AND I DONT KNOW!

CG: WHAT KIND OF FUN? *HE BITES HIS LIP*

TG: aww but karbabe it suits you so well

TG: well, thekind of fun that doesnt involve clothes sounds pretty good to me

TG: if you what i mean *winks*

CG: DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT... WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP YOU THREW THAT WHOLE FIT ABOUT NOT HAVING PANTS ONLY TO GET OUT OF THEM

CG: BY THE WAY FUCKASS THAT ISNT MY ANSWER

TG: I wasnt throwing a fit. we striders, you see, we dont throw fits

CG: UH-HUH WHATEVER NOW BACK TO THAT FUCKING OFFER

TG: you taking me up on it?

TG: wow vansweetie i didnt know you give in so easily

CG: SHUT UP! MAYBE I AM MAYBE IM NOT!

TG: im sure i can convince you too though.

TG: with a romantic candle light dinner, a movie of your choice, and a bed covered in rose petals... have a seduced you yet?

CG: *SMIRKS* MAYBE JUST A LITTLE ENOUGH BULLSHIT LETS SEE YOU TAKE ACTION DAVE, LETS SEE IF YOU CAN SWEEP ME OFF MY FEET

TG: so dinner first i think i can manage that

CG:*HE BLUSHES AT THE THOUGHT OF ONE OF HIS FAVORITE ROMCOMS* NOW WERE GOIN TO GO STRAIHT TO THE FUCKING, OF COURSE DINNER FIRST!

TG: although that sounds really tempting the journey there is always better, every heard of foreplay karks?

CG: INDEED SO WHERE TO SHITHEAD I DONT THINK THOE PANTS YOUR WEARING WILL WORK WITH ANYPLACE FANCY

TG: hmm yea good point, good thing i was thinking something home cooked... *HE THEN WHIPERS TO HIMSELF* AKA CALL ROSE AND TELL HER TO DROP OFF SOMETHING

CG: *HE NODS HIS HEAD* A-ALRIGHT *GOG WHY MUST I BE SUCH A HOPELESS ROMANTIC* WAIT WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART?

TG: nothing babe dont worry about it i got this

CG: OKAY JUST DONT BURN THE FUCKING PLACE DOWN

~TIME SKIP~

-THE FOOD ISREADY, AND ONLY SLIGHTLY BURNT FOR ROSE DENINED DAVE. THE TABLE IS SET WITH TEN CANDLES ILLUMIATING THE ROOM.-

TG: grubs up kitten! *dave calls just as karkat yells from upstairs*

CG: ARE YOU DONE YET!?

TG: *he shake his head smirking* little dude cant be patient can he?

CG: good im star- *he shuts up at the sight*

TG: wow your accuatlly speakless... did i break you?

CG: *he growls turning to face dave pecking him on the lips gently* SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN THIS IS SUPPOST TO BE ROMANIC I THOUGHT

TG: damn you mean its not already your hard to please

CG: SO WAS THIS SUPOSSED TO BE LIKE CHICKEN AND PASTA OR SOME SHIT?

TG: yeah... *he takes a bite gagging*

CG: LETS SKIP TO THE MOVIE

TG: GOOD IDEA *HE SAYS GULPING DOWN HIS GLASS OF APPLE JUCIE*

CG: *KARKAT JUMPS UP SMIRKING HURRING OVER TO PUT IN THE MOVIE 'MEAN GIRLS TWO'

TG: fuck i said you ould pick didnt i, bad desicion on my part*he sits down with a blanet resting on his lap waiting for karkat*

CG: *KARKAT WALKS OVER LOOKING PROUD AND CLIMDS IN NEXT TO DAVE SNUGGLING UP AGAINST HIM*

TG: *h wraps the blanket around them* why do you even like this movie so much?

CG: BECAUSE ITS A FUCKING CLASSIC ABOUT A GIRL WHOS SOCIAL LIFE GET DESTROYED AND SHE HAS TO FIGHT FOR HER REPUTATION. *HE SIGHS RESTING HIS HEAD N DAVE'S SHOULD GETTING LOST IN THE MOVIE*

TG: if you say so... *he curls his fingers in karkat's hair and plays with them as he pretends to watch the movie*

CG: *KARKAT SOON GET SO LOST IN THE MOVIE HE FORGETS DAVE IS THERE AND START CRYING AT EMOTIONAL PARTS*

TG: hey shhh.. *gentle wipes away karkat's tear holding his tighter* it's okay

CG: *BLUSHES DEEPLY* GA- OH... *HE SNUGGLES CLOSER NOT CARING ABOUT THE LAST FIVE MINUTES OF THE MOVIE FOR HE SEEN IT A MILLION TIMES.*

TG: *SMILES AS HOW CUTE KARKAT LOOKES HE PULLS HIM INTO HIS LAP WHISPERING IN HIS EAR* hey there kitten

CG: *KARKT WHIMPERS IN SURPRISE AT HOW WARM DAVE IS TWISTING IN HIS LAP TO FACE HIM HE QUIKLY PECKS DAVE*

TG: *dave deepens the kiss wrapping his arms around karkats midsections pulling him closer, he pulls back * ready to break out those rose petals?

CG: HELLFUCKING YES *HE MUMBLES SOFTLY IN DAVE'S EAR GRINDING HIS HIPS AGAINST SAID MAN*

TG: *dave groans gently pushing up againt karkat* or you know we could just stay here there is room

CG: *karkat moans in temptation but shakes his head* no lube and condoms *he pants out softly*

TG: *dave picks karkat up carring him to his room and then throwing him on the bed* take off that turrtle neck it preventing me from touching your body *he smirks*

CG: *karkat complies cursing the thick fabric in the process*

TG: *dave attacks karkat's neck with kisses, sucks and licks*

CG: *he moan in pleasure wrapping his arms around dave, whimpering*

TG: *dave tuggs at karkat's pants sliding one hand in he palms karkat's shaft*

CG: f-fuck *he cries out twitching and bitting his lip, it as obvious he was going to be a screamer. He buried his face in dave's neck*

TG: no no no baby i wanna hear your noises *dave grabs karkat's chin gentle pulling his face out of his neck looking intently into karkat eyes, his shades forgotten somewhere on the floor*

CG: *karkat glares at him and nods his head kissing him roughly* too bad you fucking tease im not gonna make a damn sound

TG: too bad for me? nope too bad for you im gonna have you screaming my name baby begging me to go harder *he smirks pushing karkat down further into the bed trailing kisses along his stomach and teasing his nipples*

CG: *karkat blushes and letout a squeak* f-fucker

TG: you know you love me *dave licks along karkat's lower stomach right above his pants * may i?

CG: *karkat nodds his head vigorously whimpering impatiently*

TG: *dave quickly tugs karkat's pants down* god kitten your so hot

CG: *karkat looks away blushing and titching* i dont care just fuck me already

TG: hey no you dont get to just blow off that compliment when its true *he runs his hands all over karkat's boby* but ill punish you for that later right now i got to reward you for having such a hot body.

CG:... hey wait one fucking minute here this isnt fair im fucking buckass naked and your full clothed *karkat pout pulling at dave's shirt

TG: yeah well we can fix that *he starts lifting his shirt up just as the door squeaks open.

EB: uhhh... i came to give you your pants back dave ... am i interrupting something

* * *

And I leave the rest to all of our perverted imaginations sorry i got lazy at the end -_- by the way sorry for the mistakes i dont feel like rereading it and yeah


End file.
